


obligatory extra life fic

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Greyromantic Character, M/M, Quioromantic Character, or at least that's what i was aiming for hahahhahaha damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	obligatory extra life fic

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up i started to feel some of this might have ended up ooc but i literally can not tell  
> i'm just glad i managed to finish this while the event's still fairly recent

“Hey, Jeremy.”

 

“Yeah, Matt?”

 

“So…  About that kiss…”

 

Thankfully, Jeremy had already finished off his drink.  Otherwise, he probably would have accidentally spat it out right then.  “... What about it?”

 

“Well, I mean, you seemed kinda awkward around me after that, so…”

 

“Hold on.”  He wasn’t exactly _intending_ to change topics away from how he was acting after that kiss- he certainly couldn’t deny it at this point- but he did a good job of it anyway.  “Are you trying to be all _romantic_ about this?”

 

“I-  No?  Maybe?  I mean, I kinda get that stuff all mixed up.”

 

“Well, uh.”  He could practically feel the awkwardness from shortly after they kissed all over again.  “Romantic stuff isn’t usually my thing, but if you want, we could…?”

 

“Oh, hell yeah, dude.”

 

They both just stood there a moment before laughing together.  Making an expression like he just remembered something, Matt stopped the laughter first with a “By the way, Jeremy…”

 

“What is it?”

 

Certainly less graceful than the kiss on the stream, Matt leaned down to put a light peck on Jeremy’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been strongly considering writing them with these orientations for a while, this is just the first time i've gotten the chance to make it perfectly clear (or at least i tried to i'm not sure how well that turned out)  
> (a bit of clarification just in case; matt's quioromantic in this, which is where somebody has a hard time telling apart romantic and platonic attraction. i was initially aiming to make jeremy cupioromantic (doesn't experience attraction but still wants a romantic relationship), but in the end felt that greyromantic (very rarely experiences romantic attraction) fit better with what i ended up doing)


End file.
